Ouran Host Story
by PrincessArcee0424
Summary: Untitled It is another typical day in Music Room 3 at the prestigious Ouran Acadamy. Hikaru and Kaoru are playing one of there favorite games..."annoying Haruhi". Hikaru goes to far and ends up hurting Kaoru's feelings. what will happen when Kyoya helps Haruhi after Hikaru runs after Kaoru. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

It is another typical day in Music Room 3 at the prestigious Ouran Acadamy. Hikaru and Kaoru are playing one of there favorite games..."annoying Haruhi". Hikaru goes to far and ends up hurting Kaoru's feelings. what will happen when Kyoya helps Haruhi after Hikaru runs after Kaoru. Read and find out.

I do not own Ouran.

Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop right now Haruhi exclaimed while trying to escape them. As she started to run, Hikaru grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to him which resulted in a gasp from both Haruhi and Kaoru, albeit for different reasons.

Kaoru was rooted to the spot staring as his twin pulled Haruhi into his and Kaoru's famous "brotherly love" pose. Seeing this he yells "How dare you Hikaru, I can't believe that you could use that pose with someone other than me." Kaoru then proceeded to run out of the club room. Haruhi had frozen as soon as it had happened but Kaoru's words and the sound of him running away unfroze her. She jerked out of Hikaru's arms and then slapped him in the face. Hikaru just stared at her until he felt a hand grip his shoulder. he turned slowly to find the "shadow king," Kyoya, glaring at him. "I suggest you go after your brother now," Kyoya's voice was cold. "before you end up paying for a loss of business due to your stupidity, as you have clearly hurt your brother. GO NOW!" Hikaru nodded nervously and left to find Kaoru. Immediately after Tamaki rushed over to Haruhi "Is daddy's little girl okay? Stupid shady twins." Tamaki shut up almost instantly when Haruhi gave him her demon glare. Mori and Honey, who were watching everything took this to mean that she was fine. Tamaki then hid in the corner and moped.

Kyoya then took the opportunity to question Haruhi. "What exactly was going on with you and the twins? Haruhi looked up at him then shot a glance at the others. Kyoya Holbrook the hint. "Very well stay after the club is done for the day we will take then." he then got his laptop out and started typing.

Meanwhile Hikaru had finally caught up with Kaoru. "I'm so sorry Kaoru. I didn't mean for that to happen. Please don't be mad." Kaoru slowly turned around, "I'll be fine soon Hikaru, I just needed a moment it shocked me and it hurt..." he trailed off but then continued, "Its okay Hikaru I forgive you. Now let's go back." With that they linked there arms together abd headed back to music roon 3.

I'm sorry if the first chapter is short there will be more read and review please. very first fic please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

This chapter contains full lemon.

I do not own ouran.

After club activities Haruhi and Kyoya were the last ones in the club room. "So Haruhi are you alright?" He asked calmly. "I'm fine Kyoya sepia." "Haruhi" he said crossing the room and sitting down on the couch beside her. He caught her wrist gently, pushing up her sleeve. There on her wrist was a bruise in the shape of Hikaru's hand. Kyoya examined it gently then told Haruhi, "you could at least not lie. Now I want to tell you something," he slowly leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you and I've been in love with you since the day at the beach." Haruhi stared at him. Slowly she replied, "It has been the same for me Kyoya sempai. That was all he needed to hear. Without restraint he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was unlike any other.

It was hot and full of passion.

He tilted his head in the opposite direction for a better angle and she unconsciously moaned as he stuck his tongue into her mouth. She pressed her body against his and he grunted, her hand started to stray down his chest to his lower regions which were bulging clearly.

She lightly traced over his bulge and he groaned. His hand moved from her hip to her chest, massaging, squeezing and pulling on her a-cup breasts. She pulled away "Kyoya are you sure we should be doing this?" He sighed "yes Haruhi I love you and want you." With that he recaptured her lips and this time there was no stopping.

Still connected by the mouth, he pulled off her uniform jacket, shirt, and her small tank top breaking the kiss briefly to pull it over her head. He bent down and kissed her breast, then took her nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue. Haruhi practically screamed but she new she had to be quiet.

"N-not f-fair," she gasped. She brought him up for another kiss while undoing his belt. He kicked off his pants and she pulled down his boxers. His erection was standing at attention and she carefully touched the tip. He flinched and kissed her breast again. He massaged her other breast and nipple while he sucked and bit at the other. Haruhi moaned and so did kyoya as she stroked the length of his cock and played with the tip. She smiled at him, cheeks flushed, eyes wild.

She got down on her knees and was face to face with his engorged cock. She took him in her mouth wile blushing, massaging the rest she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hand. He was big but that didn't stop her from covering all of his sensitive skin. Kyoya grunted and placed his hands on the sides of her head, urging her to go faster but not forcing her. Instead Haruhi just went slower and Kyoya cried out in ecstasy.

"Ah, I'm gonna cum!" he groaned as she swirled her tongue around the tip like he did to her breasts. Haruhi started to finger herself, finding her body starting to heat up, due to just hearing him yell. He was trembling and groaning softly. Suddenly, he pushed her down on himself, forcing his length down her throat and let his load go. A sticky fluid washed down her throat and she choked.

Immediately, Kyoya took his hands from her head, bent down and checked to see if she was alright.

Haruhi smiled and stuck out her tongue. It was clean.

"Did you…" Kyoya trailed off. Haruhi nodded and brought him in for a kiss. She was sure he would be able to taste himself on her lips. Still kissing, he put Haruhi on the couch laying flat, her head sinking into the throw pillow and removed her pants and underwear.

Kyoya lined himself up with her and asked, "Are you ready Haruhi?". Haruhi nodded "I am."

Kyoya pushed in quickly, breaking her hymen, and Haruhi screamed but cut it off by biting her lip. She trembled and he sucked on her breasts again. She felt the pleasure mask the pain a little. He waited patiently until he felt Haruhi relax. Then he began to move.

She immediately clenched up again, toes curling and fingernails digging into his back. He went slowly which only made the pain morph into pleasure.

He began to thrust quicker as she started to moan and gasp. Haruhi felt him touch inside her, moving quickly and filling her up. She no longer cared if anyone heard.

He slowly put his left hand in-between them and started to finger her clit. Haruhi gasped and arched her back, more pleasure over whelming her senses.

"I-i'm going to… cum!" she screamed, bitting her lip again. His cheeks were red too. He continued to thrust and rub while she continued to attempt to control her voice and keep from going insane.

"M-me too," he got out. But he still kept up the fast pace simulating all of the spots inside her, even the ones she never knew she had. "AHHHH!" he grunted and, then haruhi felt him release, she came as well, long and hard, overwhelming her pussy with their combined orgasms. She felt some trickle down her thighs and remembered she was on the couch in Music Room three.

Kyoya pulled out and curled up on the couch besides Haruhi, his cock starting to deflate. He was breathing hard and he turned to look at her. His almost black eyes seemed to watch her carefully as she admired him.

"I love you," he whispered, brushing a few stray hairs from her cheek.

"I love you too," she whispered back. She gently pushed herself from the couch to place a tentative kiss on his lips. It was a kiss of love, no longer passion and lust.

"Thanks for the great time," he said. She blushed.

"Uh… Any time," she smiled. He grinned back at her. Don't worry I'll get a new couch in hear since we ruined this one, and I won't charge you either.

Kyoya opened his arms and haruhi snuggled up to him, laying her head on his chest. He rested his head on hers, placing a loving kiss on her forehead.

After a few moments Haruhi heard him whisper, "now how bout we go on a date. They got dressed then headed to Kyoya's limo and proceeded to go on there first date.

Next chapter will be hikaxkao fair warning and thanks for reading please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry so late I've been busy here it is though.

Just as Hikaru and Kaoru arrived back at the music room, Kyoya and Haruhi walked out locking the doors behind them.

"Well did you make up?" Kyoya asked. "By the way we brought your stuff out before we locked up." Kyoya motioned to wear the twins stuff sat against the wall.

! "Thanks" Hikaru murmured and grabbed both his and his brothers bags. Then left with Kaoru. When they got home the went straight to their room. As soon as the door closed Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and pulled his twin into his arms. Their brotherly love act really wasn't an act but the only person who knew besides them was Kyoya.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru. I know you forgave me but I still feel awful can I make it up to you?" Kaoru heard this and smirked suddenly. He looked up at his brother and said, "If you really want me to prove it then let me take your virginity you have mine after all. Hikaru gulped he had in fact been the pitcher whenever it came to being intimate so he was still a virgin having never been the catcher. "I..if that's what you want k..kkaoru." he whispered nervously. "Don't worry Hikaru I'll be gentle." Kaoru promised. Then without another word he cupped his twins face in his hand and kissed him, and Hikaru let his brother lead. But after a few seconds Kaoru broke the kiss. "Fair warning Hika-kun, It won't be until after dinner. We don't want anyone to walk in." Kaoru said as he opened the door to their room. Now let's get our homework done. The time passed quickly, they did their homework and went for a walk. Finally the time came. They had just finished dinner when Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand. "Come on." he said and without further ado pulled his brother up the stairs to their room where he then locked their door. Kaoru then proceeded to walk across the room and grab his brother

"Kaoru ! What the hell are you doing?" Hikaru demanded, as he was flung onto the bed. Kaoru, who was now climbing on top of him, silenced his twins protests with a heated kiss.

Hikaru fell silent, kissing Kaoru back softly. He then pulled back, gasping for air and blushing.

"D..don't be rough okay Kao-kun…" he stuttered, looking away with an embarrassed blush. He didn't like feeling nervous.

"I won't be Hika. I promise, I just got excited." Kaoru was blushing now as well. Then after kissing Hikaru on the lips again he started to trail his kisses down.

Hikaru shivered when he felt Kaoru kiss his neck and jerked suddenly when, instead of continuing downward his twin bit him gently and kicked the side of his neck.

Kaoru chuckled and raising up kissed him possessively, exploring his twins moist mouth with his own. He trailed his lips back down to Hikaru's neck, biting the soft skin gently again. Using one hand to steady himself over Hikaru , he slid his other hand up his twins shirt.

Hikaru moaned as Kaoru sucked and licked his neck, covering the pale skin in little love marks. Kaoru's cool fingers felt good grazing over his hot skin, and he arched when he felt his brother pinch his hard nipples.

Kaoru smirked when Hikaru moaned, taking off his twins shirt so he could tease his skin more easily. He kissed down Hika's chest, nipping and sucking his hard nipples.

"Ah!" Hikaru called out, his face burning red from the pleasure and attention. He wrapped his arms around Kaoru's neck, begging him to go further. Every touch felt amazing on his skin.

Kaoru complied and slipped a hand into Hikaru's pants, rubbing him through his boxers. Kaoru captured his twins lips in a passionate kiss, swallowing all of his moans.

Hikaru whimpered as he felt his length being teased, Kaoru's fingers ran up and down Hikaru's length. Hikaru was ready to say screw it and just jump on his twin but he knew he couldn't he settled for begging instead.

"Mhm…d-don't tease me, Kaoru please." Hikaru whined.

Taking the rest of Hikaru's clothes off in one swift motion, Kaoru grinned and moved his fingers, pressing into Hikaru's puckered hole.

Hikaru flinched when a finger pressed inside him, tensing up.

"Relax, Hika-kun. I won't be able to fit if I don't prepare you first and you know it. You did this with me too remember." Kaoru murmured , giving him a reassuring kiss.

Hikaru nodded and tried to relaxed, groaning softly as Kaoru's finger moved in and out.

"More, please." he begged.

Kaoru responded by adding another finger, thrusting them evenly.

Hikaru arched and rocked into his twins fingers. He had expected pain and there was a bit but pleasure was quickly overwhelming him.

Kaoru was enjoying seeing his brother like this. Not being able to take it anymore, he pulled out his wet fingers, and rubbed the lube onto his own pulsing member. Once he was coated he slowly pushed into his brother.

Hikaru's eyes widened as Kaoru pushed in, his fingers digging into Kaoru's back. He hadn't actually thought his twin would completely take control,but he had to admit he was enjoying it.

Kaoru leaned down and kissed Hikaru softly, allowing him to get used to his size.

Hikaru kissed him back and nodded, letting him know that he was ready to continue .

Kaoru thrusted in slowly, then quickened his pace.

The teen's moaned loudly, their eyes closing as Kaoru moved steadily. Each thrust made his mind fog in bliss. He gasped loudly when Kaoru hit his center.

"Ah! There!" Hikaru yelled.

Kaoru continued his assault of Hikaru's sweet spot, feeling himself coming close to his limits.

"K..Kaoru … I'm gonna cum…" Hikaru warned, his cheeks flushed.

Kaoru just nodded, but sped up a bit.

After a few more thrusts, Hikaru came, moaning Kaoru's name as he shot cum onto their chests.

Kaoru came immediately afterward, filling Hikaru. He pulled out and laid beside his twin, pulling him into his arms. Kaoru kissed Hikaru softly while running a hand through his hair.

Hikaru gave a tired smile, snuggling closer to Kaoru. "I'm glad we did this Kao now we belong to each other. I love you Kaoru." Then Hikaru slept. Kaoru looked at his twins sleeping face and smiled. "I love you too Hikaru."


End file.
